Angel In Disguise
by Little Larrka Wolf
Summary: This story starts Draco’s and Hermione’s seventh year at Hogwarts. They are Head Boy and Head Girl. Our story begins in the library where we find hermione once again reading. Only this time it’s not a textbook or any sort of recorce book. It is a book of


Chapter 1: the Angel of my Heart

A/N: This story starts Draco's and Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts. They are Head Boy and Head Girl. Our story begins in the library where we find Hermione once again reading. Only this time it's not a textbook or any sort of resource book. It is a book of legends. Now let us begin the story.

Hermione Granger was sitting in the library of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It was not unusual to find her here among the musty old tombs for reading was her passion. This was where Draco often found her, sitting cross-legged on her favorite big, red, and squishy armchair hidden in one of the many corners in the library, reading out loud to herself. As he listened to the legend, he realized that he was familiar with the story. The story she was reading was called the Angel in Disguise. Angel in Disguise was about a girl of about seventeen with long semi-curly brown hair, and warm honey-brown eyes. Books were this girls passion and there were only two things she loved more than books, her best friends and her True Love. The story goes on to talk about how one day this angel would appear and help rid the world of evil. Draco listened closely and started to realize that the book described Hermione perfectly.

"Hello, Hermione." Whispered Draco as to not startle her

"Hm..? Oh! Hello Draco I didn't see you standing there" said Hermione

"That's because I was behind the shelf. Anyway that story you were reading, it describes you perfectly! I really think that the legend is about you." Draco said with excitement creeping into his voice.

Hermione blushed at the thought " Draco, I have read this story more than once but it does not describe me!"

"On the contrary love, here let me read it to you then you will know that I'm right."

"Draco it does not describe me!" persisted Hermione

"Just let me read it to you okay?" answered Draco

"Oh all right fine but I'm telling you it does not describe me!"

" An Angel in Disguise" started Draco

" There is a legend or a myth as some call it, about a girl who is really an Angel in Disguise. They say that she is not the most beautiful girl as there are others whose beauty that is more than hers. She is about a five foot three, has waist length wavy brown hair and warm honey- brown eyes. This wonderful girl loves books, they are her passion. Only two things come before books, her best friends and her one and only true love. However her spirit longs to be set free, and there is only one person on this earth that can set her free, her one and only true love. The boy that was raised by evil to believe in evil and to follow evil will one day realize that the story describes the one girl who managed to tame him from his wild ways, and when he does they will fall deeply in love. In the end, he will sacrifice himself to save his Angel from dying. By doing this selfless act he sets her spirit free. As she weeps over his body she will began to tremble, suddenly a bright flash of light will occur as she spreads her wings to take flight so she can avenge her lovers death. In defeating all that is evil she will only have enough strength to bring her love back to the mortal world, when he opens his eyes the first thing that he will see is her still figure. If he can get the right help on time he can save her but he will have to act quickly otherwise it will be to late and she will be gone forever."

Draco stopped reading at this point so he could look at Hermione, who was by this time a deep crimson color.

"Wow, I guess it takes a gifted story teller to reveal the hidden details:," breathed Hermione

"Now you admit that I was right?" asked Draco

"You were right about the book describing me but did you also noticed that the book also talks about us Draco? Asked Hermione

"Now that you mention it, I recall it saying something about an evil boy" said Draco

Later back at the heads common room, Draco and Hermione were each trying to study but their minds kept wandering away from homework and on to the story that they had read together in the library.

"Draco, do you think that the book is right? About us I mean." Wondered Hermione

"Haven't you learned by now that books are usually right? Anyway I'm not the person to ask about legends. I think we need to talk to Professor Dumbledor in order to understand the situation" replied Draco

That evening in the headmasters office things were getting pretty confusing.  
"Professor Dumbledor we were wondering about this book. There is a legend in it that we are most confused about. Draco and I were wondering if you could tell us some more about the legend?" asked Hermione.  
"Ah yes, you are wondering if the Legend of the Angel in Disguise is true and weather or not it involves you both? am i correct?" replied Dumbledor his blue eyes twinkling.  
"Y,yes sir. thats exactly what we wanted to know. How did you guess?" came Draco's stunned answer.  
"Sir can you please just answer my original questions?" asked Hermione in an effort to keep the topic on the most important thing.  
"Yes, miss Granger, you my dear girl are the Angel in question. It is true that you love books but you put Harry, and Ron before books and weather you realize it yet you love Draco and are willing to drop the subject of books just to spend time with him. And mister Malfoy, you are the son of a convicted Death Eater. You were taught from your birth that people like miss Granger here should not be aloud to walk the earth let alone go to magic school. You were taught that what you now know as evil was the way of life, but you have renounced your Death Eater ways because you know that is not what you want from life. You would also put your life on the line for Hermione if it would save her. So from this knowledge you can very well conclude that the story is indeed true and that it is about you both." was Dumbledor's reply.

Back at the common room Hermione was thinking about what she had been told.

"Who knew that you would become a good person Draco? I mean really would you actually give up you own life just to save mine? Am I really worth all the trouble that I seem to have around me?" wondered Hermione

"Hermione, love I've told you this a hundred times, I love you for who you are, and I don't care about the trouble that seems to follow you around. Just knowing that your mine and that I will do everything I can to keep you safe is all that I want okay? And of course I would willingly sacrifice my life for yours in an instant. Don't you dare think otherwise!" said a very exasperated Draco  
"But," started Hermione  
"No buts just go with what I said okay?"  
"Okay" answered a very reluctant Hermione

"Now don't you think we should tell Potter and Weasly about what we just learned? Just so we don't give them anther excuse to try and murder me in my sleep"  
"I suppose so, I mean they are my best friends so the deserve to know what we just learned"

They found Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room playing wizards chess.

"Um. Harry, Ron? I have something I want to tell you" whispered Hermione for she was afraid to find out what her friends reactions to the news would be.  
"What is it Hermione? And why is he here? Hermione what in the world is going on?" asked Ron with his voice rising slightly.  
"Weasly calm down!! I'm only here because Hermione had asked me to come! If you have a problem with that deal with it because right now Hermione has some news she wishes to share and if you don't shut up and listen you will never find out what she wants to tell you!" yelled a very angry Draco  
"Draco, there is no need to yell okay? We went through this, calm down I've got everything under control now okay?" soothed Hermione  
"Any way I wanted to tell you about one of the legends we read yesterday"  
"Which one?" asked Harry  
"The one called Angel In Disguise" answered Hermione  
"Oh that one what is so special about it?" asked a very rude Ron  
"I'm getting to that! Well, I was reading it out loud today and then Draco heard me and said that it described me perfectly. I didn't believe him so he read it to me again and it was then I realized that it not only described me but Draco also"  
"Mione what do you mean that it described you guys?" asked Harry  
" It means that the legend is about us" growled Draco  
"Harry, Ron, do remember the part about the boy?" asked Hermione  
"Mione' what are you talking about?" asked Ron  
"She is talking about the part that says ' only one person can set her spirit free, her true love. The boy that was raised by evil, to believe in evil, and to follow evil will realize that the legend is true and that this honey-brown eyed girl is his true love. Only he can set her free. In the end he will sacrifice himself in order to saver his Angel and by doing so he sets her spirit free. She will weep over his body and began to tremble, as her power is unleashed among the evil that took her beloved away. To avenge her lover's death she will have to help defeat the ultimate evil and then she will use the last of her strength to bring heal her love. It will weaken her greatly and she may not survive to see her true love ever again."  
" Oh that part yeah I remember so what?" asked Ron  
"Ron, it means that I might die! Don't you even care?" cried Hermione who was in tears at the moment  
"Hermione of course I care! How could you think otherwise?"  
"You know what? Never mind! Maybe I shouldn't have come here in the first place to tell you what I discovered! I thought that you would at least be reasonable but I guess I was wrong! So goodbye Ronald! I don't want to see or speak to you again! Ever!"  
And with that she ran from the common room sobbing hysterically. That was the last straw for Draco. He finally lost his temper and almost cursed Ron for his stupidity by then he thought the better of it. It wouldn't make Hermione very happy if he hexed her so-called best friend.

That was the last time Hermione ever spoke to Ron. Every time he came up to her so he could apologize, she would glare at him with daggers in her eyes, then Draco would steer her in the opposite direction. She still spoke to Harry and he understood about why she wanted to ignore Ron. What he did was pretty unforgivable. Apparently he crossed the line this time by being so careless with his answers.

Now ten years later the final war was over and Draco had almost died. If I wasn't for his beloved Hermione he would probably be dead by now. Although the healing process drain almost all her energy, she survived.

Harry had survived also, but sadly Ron did not. Hermione was still mad at him for what he did but she too mourned his death. It was really sad that he died as his family missed him so much.

A/N: I hoped you liked this tragic story of love and friendship. I am truly sorry about Ron but i do think that somehow he might not have actually understood the true meaning behind the story. So please no throwing things at me because he will be a better character in one of my other stories. i Promise. The idea for this story just popped into my head.


End file.
